


They flare

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consentacles, Enemies to Lovers, Lyrium Brands, M/M, Tentacles, curiosity killed the cat but Anders is a healer anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Fenris' lyrium markings do more than just light up. They're more... wings, really. Or tentacles of course, if you must.





	

The first time it happened in their presences, everyone was duly impressed _and_ freaked out, Anders included.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t also intrigued though. For all their fighting, the elf was beautiful – majestic even. And when those markings lit up, he was like a spirit, like descending from the Fade itself to invoke rightful justice upon their enemies.

Anders was smitten.

Justice was smitten.

But they disagreed and they fought, and they bickered like little children. Anders couldn’t swallow his pride and admit Fenris had a point, and clearly the elf couldn’t either. So when the full power of those markings became apparent for the first time, Anders did not dare to come close.

It had been slavers that triggered it. Particularly the slavers they found guarding a cage full of elves, obviously intended to be their merchandise. Fenris… well, Fenris flipped his shit, unsurprisingly.

The markings flared, and Fenris shot forward as if carried by the wind. Anders expected him to plunge his fist into the first slaver’s chest, but instead the unexpected happened. The marking uncoiled from the elf’s skin, elongating and raising around him like a halo. A bright halo of lyrium that Anders wouldn’t compare to the tentacles of a Fear demon until the day they were turned against him.

The shining tentacles shot forward to pierce through all the slavers present at once and the slaves screamed in terror while Hawke, Anders and Varric stood there staring, gobsmacked and admittedly terrified.

It took several long moments of their lyrium ghost panting, tentacles coiling and uncoiling , before he seemed to reel himself back in. Slowly the lyrium sunk back down onto his skin while Fenris’ stance relaxed – if marginally.

After that, Anders became a whole lot more careful about he fights he picked with the elf.

Funnily enough, that seemed to be the start of the peace between them. Anders hated that it was fear for someone he wanted to call friend that brought his temper down, but he could not deny it. Fenris was beautiful and terrible and Anders was crushing on him hard.

Luckily for him, that turned out to be a mutual feeling.

It was awkward at first, and Fenris was surprisingly shy, but the moment they established that yes, they do want each other that way, Anders was more than eager to coax Fenris out of his shell. The first kisses were so sweet Anders swore he would get a toothache kissing this man.

The first exploring touches going lower than the waist were… even more tentative than expected, but Anders was all encouragement. Seeing Fenris get all shy and flustered with him was frankly adorable, and he was loving every second of it even while he tried to boost the elf’s confidence.

The reason for Fenris’ skittishness became overly clear the moment Anders pushed him down on the bed and mouthed the underside of his erection with a cheeky smile.

Fenris gasped, and suddenly the dark room lit up with the blue glow of lyrium. Anders felt the sudden tug of the Fade, like Justice surging forward, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Fenris was hiding his face with both arms, shaking as his markings uncoiled from his skin just like he did when he raged in battle. The movements were far more tentative than when in anger, and even the tentacles of lyrium seemed to be embarrassed.

At least that comforted Anders with the knowledge that he wasn’t about to get killed.

“Are you… alright, Love?”

“I… apologise,” came the breathe reply, making Anders sit up and frown.

“Apologise for what? For being gorgeous? For tasting delicious? For not yet fucking me while I want nothing more than that right now?”

The arms parted a little, but the bright glow of the lyrium cast shade between his arms and Anders could not see his eyes.

“You don’t… find me repulsive like this?”

Anders huffed and reached down to give Fenris’ cock a good firm stroke before leaning towards the closest of the tentacles. His stomach fluttered with nerves but he showed none of his hesitation in brushing a kiss against the bright surface of it.

“You are beautiful, and I have yet to find anything repulsive about you since we stopped disagreeing about the mages.”

He licked his lips, turning right back to the tentacle in curiosity. The lyrium was warm; Anders was not quite sure why he had been expecting it to be cold. But it felt like the lyrium was liquid in the tentacle, and flowing. The outside was both taut with the tension of it and soft… like the softest skin, velvety and pleasant.

This was almost more unexpected than the tentacles in themselves had been.

“That feels amazing,” he muttered before he could stop himself, leaning over to brush his lips against the lyrium again. The tentacle quivered under the attention but did not pull away. He kissed it again – and again, his hand giving a few absent-minded tugs on Fenris’ cock as an afterthought.

He only realised what he was doing when he felt the tentative slide of the warm appendages against his skin, smoothing over his bum like they were petting him.

He looked back at Fenris’ face, only to find him staring intently, pupils blown wide in arousal.

“Touch me,” he asked breathily, and the elf nodded his confirmation.

The breath was entirely knocked out of him when he was suddenly enveloped in the tentacles. Branching tips explored his skin, feeling every plain, every crevice. Before Anders could even think of asking they slid into the crack of his arse, carefully prodding at his hole.

He moaned and leaned forward over Fenris’ body, sinking deeper into the elf’s reach as well as inviting him _deeper_.

He was surprised by Fenris’ lips on his own and he practically fell into the other’s arms, turning the sweet kiss into passionately aroused in an instant. That seemed to convince Fenris and the lyrium tentacle slipped into Anders’ hole, making him arch and keen.

It was only after a while that Anders realised Fenris’ hands were on him too, two hot palms smoothing up and down his back while the lyrium tips explored him inside out. Two tentacles wrapped around his cock, stroking him teasingly while the one inside of him wriggled and pumped lightly.

“F-Fenris! Please, more- _Maker_!”

The lyrium tingled, but did not burn like the regular substance tended to do. Justice seemed giddy with the feeling, but all Anders could do was rock and try to feel that sensation brush his prostate.

Luckily, Fenris was eager to oblige.


End file.
